new_barneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Riff
Riff is a six-year-old orange Hadrosaurus who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin and a friend of Barney's. Personality Riff is all about music. He hears music everywhere he goes. His theme song is none other than "I Hear Music Everywhere". Like the other dinosaurs, he is an amicable character. Riff also enjoys inventing things on the side. Creation Riff was created to add musical diversity to the series. Design In his early appearances on the show, Riff was slightly tall as BJ's costume in 1993-1994. He was redesigned in season three; his height was shrunken to better suit his age of six (and later seven) years old. Riff is known for his crest lighting up with green lights, which makes music when it does. Riff is orange with a yellow tummy with green spots and green spikes. He wears green sneakers with yellow socks and purple laces on them. Trivia * Riff is the only dinosaur whose name does not start with the letter B. * Riff's favorite food is "Ants on a Log" (celery with cheddar cheese and raisins) * He has a few catchphrases, those being: Wowzer!, Tippity-Top. Later Skaters! Appearances Barney & the Backyard Gang # The Backyard Show (first appearance) # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert (cameo) # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends (Season 1) # My Family's Just Right for Me # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Everyone is Special (episode) Barney & Friends (Season 2) # Look at Me, I'm 3! # My Favorite Things # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make Believe # A Very Special Delivery! (cameo) Barney & Friends (Season 3) # If the Shoe Fits... # Gone Fishing! # Who's Who On The Choo Choo? Barney & Friends (Season 4) # First Day of School # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks # Let's Eat # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # A Package Of Friendship # Ready, Set, Go! Barney & Friends (Season 5) # Tea-riffic Manners # Play for Exercise # Play It Safe! # BJ's Really Cool House # Sharing Is Caring # Squares, Squares Everywhere # That Makes Me, Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep On Truckin' # I'm A Builder # Coming On Strong # Let's Play Games! # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Home Videos # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney Live! In New York City # Imagination Island # Barney Safety # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney in Outer Space # My Party with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) # Sing and Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Barney's Musical Castle # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party # Barney's Beach Party # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney Songs From the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Colorful World! # Let's Go to the Farm # The Land of Make-Believe # Can You Sing That Song? # Let's Make Music # Let's Go to the Fire House # Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Let's Play Outside # A Counting We Will Go # Best Fairy Tales # I Can Do It! # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends Live Shows # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! In New York City # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Barney"s Space Adventures # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! # Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage Also See * Riff Through the Years * Alternate Riff Costumes